Tidus (Dissidia)
Tidus ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Dissidia: Final Fantasy und Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy und steht auf der Seite der Göttin Cosmos. Im zwölften Zyklus des Kampfes der Götter diente er noch dem Gott der Zwietracht, Chaos. Allerdings verfolgt er seit damals bereits das Ziel gegen seinen Vater Jekkt anzutreten und ihn zu besiegen. Handlung Dissidia 012: Final Fantasy Tidus kämpft wie Terra und Cloud zunächst für Chaos. Sein Ziel ist es, gegen seinen Vater Jekkt zu kämpfen und zu gewinnen. Als Yuna von Jekkt getrennt worden ist, begegneten sich die beiden zufällig im Pandämonium, doch Tidus konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern. Er warnte sie, da es an dem Ort gefährlich wäre und sie lieber gehen sollte. Doch sie folgte ihm. In der Arena "Am Ende des Traumes" treffen Tidus und Jekkt aufeinander, aber bevor Tidus und Jekkt kämpfen können, schreitet Yuna ein. Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass sich Tidus an alles erinnern würde und es keinen Kampf geben müsste, wenn sie ihm alles erkläre. Also begann sie von ihrer gemeinsamen Reise und den Erlebnissen zu erzählen, doch Tidus schreit sie nur an, meint sie hätte damit gar nichts zu tun. Sie ließ sich aber nicht davon abbringen und erzählte weiter. Als Tidus sich zu erinnern scheint, erscheint der Imperator und greift Yuna an, doch Tidus wirft sich vor sie und wird statt ihrer getroffen. Yuna bittet darauf Jekkt, Tidus an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen und stellt sich dem Kampf gegen den Imperator. Nach dem Kampf sehen die beiden, wie Jekkt nun neben Tidus am Boden liegt. Der Imperator verschleppte kurz darauf Jekkt um ihn zu Chaos zu bringen, der aus ihm dann einen seiner Krieger machte. Im Report No More Savin' Your Skin sieht der Spieler, was während des Kampfes von Yuna und dem Imperator mit Jekkt und Tidus passierte. Tidus, der im Sterben lag, bittete seinen Vater darum, auf Yuna aufzupassen. Daraufhin wurde Jekkt wütend und übertrug seinem Sohn noch mehr seines Lichts. Daraufhin wurde er zu einer leeren Hülle und Tidus zu einem Krieger von Cosmos. Dissidia: Final Fantasy thumb|left|216px|Tidus' TeamNachdem die Manikins vorerst besiegt worden waren, macht sich Tidus zusammen mit Firion, Cecil und Cloud auf die Suche nach ihren Kristallen. Dabei geraten sie in ein Gespräch an dessem Ende die Frage steht: „Wofür Kämpfen wir?“ Cloud verlässt die Gruppe, um eine Antwort zufinden, während die anderen drei die Reise fortsetzten. Doch nach Clouds Versprechen, er werde erst wieder kommen, wenn er einen Grund dazu findet, verbreitet sich Missmut in Tidus' Team. Sie stellten seine Mission in Frage, worauf Tidus sie zurecht weist. Er schickt Cecil zu seinem Bruder Golbez, der auch auf der Seite von Chaos kämpft, und fragt ihn, was er tun würde. Cecil sagt nichts sondern verschwindet einfach. So setzten Firion und Tidus die Reise zusammen fort. Nach einigem Gerede fragt Tidus Firion, was sein Traum ist. Firion zückt eine Wildrose und erklärt ihm, dass er gern überall Frieden will und keinen Krieg. Tidus sagt nichts mehr, bis sie von einer Gruppe Feinde attackiert werden. Schnell entschließen die beiden sich zu trennen, um die Manikins schneller zu besiegen. Tidus erwiest sich als extrem schnell und vernichtet die Manikins schneller als Firion. Tidus sucht nach seinem Freund und stößt dabei auf seinen Vater, der ihn sofort herausfordert. Bevor sie jedoch kämpfen können, taucht der Imperator auf und rät Jekkt, seinen Sohn doch einfach zu töten, da dieser sowieso unbedeutend sei. Wütend und sichtlich verwirrt verschwindet Jekkt kurzer Hand und lässt Tidus keine andere Wahl, als seinen Hass und die Wut am Imperator auszulassen, doch mitten im Gefecht flieht er und versucht Tidus vorher aber noch zu belehren. Hass allein wird ihm seinen Kristall nicht bringen. Tidus ist verwirrt, findet aber kurzerhand seinen Mitstreiter Firion wieder, der gegen den geflohenen Jekkt gekämpft hat. Erschrocken zieht Firion sich zurück, um Tidus den Kampf zu überlassen, doch der weigert sich und beginnt einen Streit mit Firion. Der Imperator erscheint erneut und kämpft mit Jekkt, der schließlichthumb|218px|Tidus gegen seinen Vater Jekkt verwundet gewinnt. Tidus sieht den schwerverletzten Vater und heilt ihn ohne zu Zögern mit einem Trank. Er entscheidet sich gegen den Kampf und für seinen Vater. Doch kurz danach kommt es zum entscheidenen Kampf der beiden, Jekkt ist der Meinung, dass Tidus icht bereit sei und um ihm das zu zeigen, schlägt er ihm so hart in den Magen, dass er gegen das gigantische Schwert kracht. Somit gewinnt Jekkt die erste Runde. Tidus jedoch wird wütend und schlägt zurück. So unterliegt Jekkt in der zweiten Runde. Nach dem Kampf sagt Tidus zu seinem Vater, warum er ihn so hasst und ihn bezwingen will. Jekkt hatte Tidus nie gelobt und nie Annerkennung gezeigt. Bevor Jekkt verschwindet, sagt er Tidus das, was dieser immer hören wollte. Er erhält daraufhin wegen seiner Ehrlichkeit den lang ersehnten Kristall und die Versöhnung mit seinem Vater. Es dauert nicht lang, da trifft Tidus Cloud wieder, der kurz zuvor seinen Erzfeind Sephiroth bezwungen hatte. Gestärkt durch den Sieg der beiden, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Firion, den sie dann auch entsetzt finden. thumb|left|206px|Tidus und Cloud beschützen den verletzten Firion Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit gegen den Imperator gekämpft und ist dabei verletzt worden. Schutzlos ausgeliefert setzt der Scherge Chaos' zum finalen Schlag an, doch Tidus und Cloud retten ihren Freund und vertreiben den Imperator, der kurz darauf von Firion besiegt wurde. Cloud händigt dem erschöpften Freund schließlich seine Wildrose wieder aus, der diese zufrieden annimmt. Danach schließen sich die Drei Squall und den anderen Krieger Cosmos' an. Immer noch nachdenklich fragt Tidus Bartz, ob er sich an etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnert. Als dieser nichts erwidert, erzählt er ihm von Yuna. Doch Bartz glaubt ihm nicht und meint, Jekkt hat ihn wohl zu hart am Kopf getroffen. Letztes Kapitel thumb|198px|Tidus verabschiedet sich mit einem Lächeln Tidus schließt sich wie versprochen den anderen neun Helden an, um Chaos zu besiegen. Auf seinem Weg durch „the Land of Discord“ trifft er wieder seinen Vater, mit dem er erneut kämpft und diesmal gewinnt. Jekkt lächelt und sagt, dass Tidus immer schießen soll, egal ob er Freund oder Feind sei. Danach verschwindet sein Vater erneut. Nach dem Kampf gegen Chaos finden sich die zehn Helden auf einer Art Blumenwiese und jeder von ihnen darf nun in seine eigene Welt zurück kehren. Tidus verabschiedet sich von seinem Team mit einem breiten Grinsen. Doch als er sein „Portal“ vor sich sieht, wird ihm doch schwer ums Herz. Dennoch ruft er seinen Freunden noch mit zufriedenem Lachen zu, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen, da er immer da sein würde, wenn sie mal einen „Helden“ brauchen. Mit diesen Worten springt er ins Portal und verschwindet ohne das Wasser unter ihm zu berühren. Im Kampf thumb|170px|Tidus mit dem Blitzball, den er im Kampf als Geschoss benutzt Tidus' Stil im Kampf ist sehr stark auf Luft-Kämpfe ausgelegt, da beinah jeder seiner Moves in der Luft am effektivsten ist. Er kämpft mit der selben Waffe wie in Final Fantasy X, Bruderherz und benutzt außerdem, einen Blitzball, um den Gegner aus der Luft zutreffen. Seine meisten Moves sind so ausgelegt, dass er damit leicht ausweichen und kontern kann, sein Angriff ist auf den Schwertkampf ausgelegt und kann mit zahlreichen Moves erweitert werden. Die meisten von Tidus' Attacken sind Mitteldistanzlastig und erzielen relativ hohen Schaden, doch seine Stärke ist gleichzeitig auch seine Schwäche. Nach dem Angriff kann er nur langsam wieder angreifen, ist dennoch am Boden sehr schnell und wendig. Man kann sagen, dass sein Kampfstil sehr stark zum Kontern und Ausweichen ausgelegt ist. Galerie en:Tidus/Dissidia it:Tidus (Dissidia) Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia) Kategorie:Charakter (Dissidia012)